Nola
by YumYumBamon
Summary: When Elijah tells his siblings that the witches of the quarter have been lying to them about the real reason they want Davina and why they are at war with Marcel. Elijah devise a plan to bring in a witch that they are all to familiar with.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ****_Nola_**

**Rating: ****_T ( for now)_**

**Fiction Genre: Crossover /****_AH/supernatural_**

**Main pairings: ****_Klonnie, Boncel, _**

**Secondary****_: Haylijah, Rebel( some), Steroline or Caroline x Jessie  
_**

**Summary:****_When Elijah tells his siblings that the witches of the quarter have been lying to them about the real reason they want Davina and why they are at war with Marcel. Elijah devise a plan to bring in a witch that they are all to familiar with._**

**A/N:****_ Happy New Year guys. How was y'all new year? I had a blast, party with friends and family and it was the best time. Ok so let get to it. I finished the first chapter faster than I anticipated. I was totally going to wait a few day to get this posted, but I figured why wait when I could work on the next chapter instead. I'm really loving this story now... it's giving me wet dream... lol. I can't wait for y'all to see what I have in store_**

_*** twirls evil mustache laughing menacingly* **_

_**Since this is a crossover between TVD and TO, there will be some scenes and/or lines coming from certain episode of both shows. However, there will be some major twist, jerks and turns of my own that I will be popping in there every now and then. Anyway, I talked enough here. See you on the other side.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**The Mikaelson Estate: New Orléans**

"Everything that brought us here to New Orléans was a story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated,this struggle for control of the French quarter. This war between vampires and witches wasn't over territory at all. This was over Davina. 8 Months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, 4 months after that, a young pregnant girl wanders into their , all hope is renew. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister could use you to find Davina. If Sophie Deveraux is successfully in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power, when it's about family. In order to return her niece to life,Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. And that makes her more dangerous than anyone."

Klaus, Rebekah and Hayley look to Elijah with a jumble of emotions. Ranging from seething rage to confusion to fear. As Elijah looked back on his family he wore a look of concern. After Davina had told him the story of how she came to be in Marcel's company, he knew that Sophie would stop at nothing to help her family… for it was the same thing he would have done. It was the same thing he had done, for centuries.

"So how do you propose we stop them brother?" Klaus spoke up now, " Head over to the witches cemetery and ask politely?"

Elijah looked to his brother a small smile ghost across his face.

" I promised the young witch-ling that I would bring to her someone who would be able to help her gain control of her magic. A witch that has very great potential… some have even called her a prodigy."

Rebekah and Klaus raised a brow " Whom might this be?" Rebekah asked.

Elijah smile knowingly as light footsteps approaches, The hybrid his sister and mother-to-be turn and watch as I appeared in the threshold. Rebekah raises an eyebrow as Hayley looks on guilt stricken. Klaus stood abruptly. I stare him down, unafraid of the murderess look in his eyes. On several occasions I had the upper hand against the Original Hybrid, if it came to a fight there was no doubt in my mind that I could take him on again. He cranes his head to the side, a look or curiosity on his face before it was gone. Mask over by contempt and loathing... The feeling was mutual for me as well.

" I believe you all know Ms Bennett, the last Bennett in a line of very powerful witches." Klaus' face was priceless... Klaus 'The Original Hybrid' Mikaelson , rendered speechless by my presence. Oh yeah, I would definitely savor this moment.

" I need a drink" Klaus spat as he sulks out the room with out a word or a glance behind.

I couldn't help but smirk to myself. Who knew that I could get under his skin so badly. Hayley smiles softly at me before she follows Klaus out of the room as well. And then there were three; A warm welcome was not on the list of things to expect upon my arrival. In fact I had prepaid myself for much worse. Still, it was hard to get my mind around the situation at hand. Klaus was gong to be a daddy, to a woman who, at the time claims to love Tyler but aids in the killing of 12 innocent people maybe more. Now she found herself under the protection of The Originals. A family with their own issues and mistrust among themselves. Set on helping their sociopath of a brother take back a town they had abandon over 100 plus years ago. Which lead them in the middle of a serious war that was brewing between the a cult-like coven. That practiced human sacrificial magic and the vampire that had some how gain enough control over them to keep them from doing anymore. I must be crazy to think this would be a good idea. Still at the time- of my obvious mental break, it seemed like it was the right move to make…

_**Mystic Falls: Two days earlier**_

_Bonnie sighed as she walked up the steps to her home. It had been about a month since she came back from the other side. Damon's plan worked, with Silas death they were able to bring her back. All her powers; light, dark, and expression had all returned. It was like the last three months on the other side never happen… but they had. Abby was gone, taking care of Jamie. Grams was still on the other side and her father was murdered in cold blood. Murdered, as the town stood and watched, as she stood among them on the other side. Powerless to stop Silas as he slit her father's throat open. It had been months since her father death. Even now, she woke up in cold sweats. Blood curdling screams exploded from her lungs, lights flickering, objects being thrown around her dorm room she shared with Elena and Caroline. it had gotten so out of control that Bonnie stopped sleeping at the dorms all together. The only time she didn't have those nightmares, was when she was with Jeremy… but they weren't together every night. More often than not Bonnie preferred it that way. She loved him, she loved all of her friends… even Damon- who had played a huge part in bring her back. Still, it was the same thing everyday. Whenever she saw her friends, it was the same thing…_

_How are you feeling today?_

_Is there anything I can do for you?_

_If you want to talk, I'm here for you._

_Don't close yourself off to us Bon, we love you._

_I'm worried about you? We're worried about you? what can we do to help her? What is going on with Bonnie?_

_It was in their sympathetic smiles, the long stares, their patronizing tones. It was in every hug she was given. Ever kiss from Jeremy, every moment she was around them. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate their concern. It wasn't that at all. Bonnie loved them, but things just weren't the same. Even as she attending classes with Caroline and Elena - just how they had might as well not even show up, as much as she paid attention to what was being discussed. Bonnie needed to get away, Mystic Falls was a place that held too much pain for her now. So much of her life, so many people that she love all of them were gone. Leaving had weighed heavily on her mind. It wouldn't be forever, just long enough to get her head screwed on straight again. Still, where would she go? What would she do for a living? How would she survive on her own and for how long?_

_She began to pull the keys out of her purse, when her magic warned her of danger. She turned quickly behind her. There stood a man - in an expensive suit. It had been a few years since she had seen him but there was no mistaking him… especially the way he dressed._

_"Elijah." She glared_

_He smiled " Miss Bennett."_

_Bonnie turned her back to him as she retrieved her keys once more, " It's late Elijah, are you lost or something."_

_She heard his footsteps approach, immediately he stopped. She had thrown up a barrier between them. Bonnie smiled to herself as the magic flowed easily. Man, she really missed her magic. " What do you want?"_

_"I was hoping to talk to you."_

_"About?"_

_"I am in need of your assistance w-"_

_She scoffed turning her back to him again keys in the lock. " You have some nerve coming here asking for my help after the last time. You do remember the last time don't you. We had a plan set in place to kill Klaus, then you turn on us," her door was open but she turned back to Elijah hands crossed over her chest, " and you think I would ever do anything to help you. Your not that bright for a century year old vamp, huh?"_

_Bonnie watched as Elijah ran his hand through his dark locks. He looked tired… how that was even possible given what he was, was beyond her. He turned away from Bonnie; took a sit on the top step and looked out toward the street. Bonnie frowned in confusion. What the hell was up with him…_

_" I could lie," he began " Tell you what you want to hear, tell you that I am sorry for saving my brother's life. That I was wrong for wanting to make my family whole. That is was the wrong thing to do... We don't have a choice whom your family is. We come into this world born to a group of people bound by blood. No matter how much pain, they may have done. No matter how many wrongs they may commit… you never turn your back on blood. it is the strongest bond one will ever know._

_I will say this, though I am not sorry for saving his life. I must apologize for breaking my word. I don't take things like that lightly. A a young man, out father always taught that a true man kept his word. This has been my creed throughout my immortal life. The fact that I so easily broke my word and in turn you; and you friends suffered at the hand of my siblings for months. Lost love ones because of my brother rash temper. The regret I feel for all the consequences that came with my decision to renege on our arrangement… well, nothing seems adequate. However, I do apologize Miss Bennett sincerely I do."_

_She didn't know what the hell to make of this. It was the middle of the night, Elijah was sitting on her front pouch and was apologizing. Sure it was more than likely because he needed her for something… still she never thought she would see the day when an Original would be humble enough to apologize for she walked toward the railing that wrapped around the front porch, there __she leaned against the railing. However, she_ kept the barrier between her and Elijah up … Bonnie guess there wasn't any harm hearing him out. " What do you want Elijah?"

_"It's not me who needs your help Mrs Bennett. Rather it is a girl, just 16. She is a witch, who acquired far too much magic. Magic that has become difficult to control. My hope is that you will be willing to teach her."_

_Bonnie frowned " Teach her what?"_

_"Magic, of course. How she can use it with out it taking over her and ultimately overwhelm her."_

_She shook her head " I'm not a teacher, everything I learn came from trial and error. Even when I had a teacher I was a wreak. How can I teach her anything? Once more, why are you so interested in this witch; since when have the Original family cared about my people?"_

_He looked up at her and Bonnie started taken aback by the emotion in his eyes. Even though he was smiling, there was a sadness there. As if he was remember something… something that had meant a great deal to him. Or someone._

_"I have nothing but respect for witches. Hence why I approached you in our first meeting."_

_"Why are you interested in her?"_

_He was thoughtful for a moment, before looking back at Bonnie once more. " If she can not find a way to control her powers… it will kill her. If she cannot control them, her coven will kill her. She is only a child, I feel for her plight."_

_That was new, she never heard of a coven killing one of their own. " Start from the beginning and don't leave anything out."_

_So that is what he did, he told her about Klaus. About how he was fighting to get his home back from a vampire named Marcel. A man he turned after Klaus freed him from slavery as a child, he continued about the witches that summoned him. Told her about Hayley, pregnant with Klaus child. Elijah got an eyebrow raise from her but continued on. He informed her of every thing he had learned. How the Reaping worked, that Marcel had rescued Davina- the witch in question. With the Harvest approaching Davina's life was in more danger than before. How they had already killed four out of the five girls._

_"They are a danger too her, I fear that Marcel will only be able to protect her for so long. Tensions between the witches and vampire are growing at an exponential rate. Marcel has killed many of their coven to keep her safe. Still, there is one determined witch; Sophie Deveraux. I fear that she has the most to gain and nothing to lose with all her family dead; including one of the girls from the Reaping. If Davina can not gain control of her magic, it will only be a matter of time before she is dead."_

_Bonnie sat next to Elijah now, she had been so horrified by Elijah's tell she had to sit. Witches were protectors, they were not the ones to take human lives. It was their duty to protect those who couldn't. The Reaping and The Harvest wasn't new not really . it just went by a different name. Still, it was such a barbaric act that Bonnie had assumed that it went away with the time of Dark Ages. After, learning so much about the craft it always amazed her that there was still so much that she had yet to learn. Grams had trained her to draw from nature. Tapping into Dark magic drew from nature but it feed on the persons darkest wants and desirous. Expression… that was a whole other level._

_Her heart went out to Davina. Bonnie had thought that their lives were bad, at least ; for a time she had Grams to help. Even Shane had been helpful… until he turned crazy. Davina, had a vampire that knew nothing about how to help her. Yes, he was protecting her but that would be beside the point if she could not get all that magic under control. There were a thousand reason why she should so say no… but she wouldn't. This was it, the reason she was looking for. She's been restless for months now, Mystic Falls no longer had an appeal for her. Now, Bonnie had a reason to leave and not just that. To help a girl that not so long ago... had been her._

_Something Bonnie wished someone had done for her…_

_"If I say yes, there would be conditions."_

_He nods " Of course, name it"_

_Bonnie harden her face, trying to mimic Damon when he was make deals with the enemy " One, I don't want to get involved in this war. What every your family is planning to take over the Quarter I want no part of it. My entire capacity is for that girl. Not to give your family an upper hand. Or the witches for that matter."_

_"Done."_

_"Two, I will not be Klaus', your's or any other siblings beck and call. I'm not a witch for hire and neither is Davina. Unless it's life of death-which I doubt it will come to that. My magic is mine."_

_"Understandable."_

_"Three, the minute… I mean the instant I find out that you or your family is up to something. The minute you try to renege on my conditions. The moment, Klaus takes an innocent life. I will not hesitate to kill him you or anyone else. There will other conditions, upon which you are to agree with them."_

_Elijah chuckled and nodded once more. " Does this mean you will accompany me to New Orléans, Ms Bennett?"_

_Bonnie stood and walked back to her front door, once she had passed the thresh hold she allowed the barrier to drop between her and Elijah._

_"You'll have an answer in the morning."_

_As she closed the door, Bonnie wished she could wipe that knowing grin off his face. Was she really that predictable. Once the door closed she protect the house and slide down to the floor. She was really going to do this... She was really going to leave Mystic Falls. Her home for nineteen years, she would uproot her life to help a girl she didn't know. In a city full of vampires. With crazy witch-kiling witches that had a Harvest coming. Sighing she stood and walked slowly up the step to her room. She completly drained mentally she collapsed on her bed. Bonnie stared up at her ceiling, a chill ran down her spine -an omen._

_Fingers crossed._

_By the next morning, after a restless sleep. All of her things were ready to go. She had called Elijah the moment she woke -after she found a note with a number to contact him sticking out from underneath the front door. He had sent her direction through her phone. There was just one thing left to do…_

_Her door bell sounded and she sighed. Around nine that morning she called Jeremy and asked him to stop by. She knew that he would be upset. That he would want to come with her. However, over the last few months; Bonnie was starting to wonder if she was in love with him. The three months she was dead, Jeremy was the one that was there. They had formed a bond that no one would understand. He was a friend, a confidant, a lover. Jeremy was one of the most important people in her life now. Still, Mystic Falls held no appeal to it. It was time for her to live a life outside of it. Still, it wasn't Mystic she was leaving.. . She would be leaving all of her friends, she would be leaving him._

_As she descended the stair case, her heart pounded against her chest. This wouldn't be easy but there was nothing else for her to do. She open the front door, and her heart broke as Jeremy smile beamed at her._

_"Thanks for coming" she said hugging him as he took her in his arms._

_"Of course, I mean it's not like I wouldn't do anything for you if you asked."_

_Another stab to her heart. Suddenly she felt wholly selfish to want to leave this place. To leave him. Jeremy frowned as Bonnie stayed silent…_

_"Ar...e you going to let me in?" he asked_

_Smiling weakly she stepped aside a granted entrance. Following him in to the living room. Bonnie sat down on the couch where Jeremy joined her. They sat there in silence, she could feel Jeremy's eye on her but she didn't have the courage to look him in the eye… at least not yet._

_"What's going on Bon? Obviously there is something you need to tell me so… out with it"_

_Taking a deep breath, Bonnie found her courage and looked at him. Her heart broke._

_"I have to go somewhere?"_

_He frowned "Ok… where do you need to go?"_

_If she told him she was going to help Elijah's witch friend. Jeremy would do everything he could to stop her. She wouldn't lie to him … just leave omit a few details... __" To Atlanta, my mom thinks it would be a good idea to come stay with her for a little while."_

_…Or lie completely._

_"But why now, it's been months since… why does she want you to come now?"_

_Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, she didn't want to lie to him. She wanted to tell him the truth. Tell, him all of her fears. Tell him that Mystic Falls… just wasn't home anymore. Still, she knew that if she did that than he would come with her. There was no way he would let her go to New Orléans alone. That was something that couldn't happen. There was a supernatural war going on down there, to have Jeremy into the middle of that. To put him in the mist of that danger. Well there was no way that she could do it. The risk would be to great, Elena lost her brother once. She would not be the reason that Elena lost him again. So she would lie, she would tell him whatever she needed to keep him safe._

_" I miss her Jer, with my dad gone… I'm all alone."_

_He took her hand in his " You have me, and Elena,Caroline, Matt even Damon and Stefan. We are all here for you. Elena said you can move into the boarding house so your not here alone."_

_"It's not just about being alone Jer, it's about family. It's about being with my people," Bonnie take Jeremy's face in hand as tear form in her eyes. She felt like a horrible person. "I love you, and Elena, Caroline and Matt. Even Damon and Stefan. You all are so important to me, you and Damon had such a huge part in bring me back… I will never be able to repay you for that…"_

_"Bonnie,"_

_"You all... mean more to me than you could ever know, but this is something I need to do. This place, I've lost to much. I've seen too much pain. I…I can't look around this town without something to remind me of my father, or Grams, or all the people who died that I couldn't save. Maybe it makes me a coward to leave like this… but it's the only thing I can think of to keep sane."_

_"What about us? What happens with us when you leave?"_

_I smile weakly, " I love you Jer, but I don't expect or want you to wait for me while I get my act together," he began to shake his head but she continued " I want you to live your life Jer. Make friends, finish high school and do all the things you love, I want you to hold on to them"_

_"I love you! I want to hold on to you."_

_"I love you too, but I can't stay here anymore. And I can't ask you to leave with me."_

_They sat their in silence, he wore a grim look on his face as she stood. She didn't think it would hurt so much, saying goodbye to him. Every word she said she ment. Being with Jeremy was good, but even that wasn't enough. She had to let him go, she had to let go of him. There were other people Bonnie needed to say goodbye to. Still, she couldn't help but feel the pang of guilt for lying to Jeremy. For the lie she would tell all of them. However, it was the only way, he would hurt for a while now but in the long run he could be happier without her... He would be._

_"When are you leaving?"_

_"Today, after I say goodbye to everyone, I told them to meet me at the boarding house. After that I have to hit the road." she laughed weakly._

_ Jeremy closed the gap that Bonnie made. He took her in his arms.\ and held her there. She used every bit of strength to keep the tears at bay. If it was this hard to say goodbye to Jer, she didn't want to imagine what it would be like to say good-bye to her sisters. He took a hold of her chin, leaning down he pressed his lips against hers. It was sweet, soft, loving. It was everything their relationship had been. It was the promise of what it could have been. Still… she wasn't sure what to make of them. He lingered there a moment longer before pulling away. The tears flowed freely now from, she would miss him._

_" Let me help you with your bags" he whispered. She nod and they both walk back towards the front. He grabbed the two suitcases by the door and walked towards Bonnie's car. Bonnie turned, took on last look at her home. A place she had grown up. Were she learn magic, researched spells. The place were, they had girls nights, sleepover and parties. She wasn't sure when or if she would be back but regardless she took a moment to say goodbye. closing the door of her old life. Mystic Falls would be her past… her future was uncertain but she held on to hope that things would change… and for the better..._

**The ****Mikaelson** Estate: New Orléans, Present day.

I watch as Rebekah walked behind Elijah desk and took his sit, he had excused himself from the room leaving me alone with his sister. I couldn't say I really had a problem with Rebekah… per say. Still she was a sister to a crazy man, and a reform liar. There was no telling what she was capable of. Finally I took one of the empty sits in front of Elijah's desk. There we sat in silence for a moment, before Rebekah made a move to one of the desk draws. She pulled out a bottle of Scotch and two glasses…

"Care for a drink?" she pose.

I shrug my shoulders, I wasn't a hard liquor kind of girl. However in this situation and my nerves, it may be the thing that keeps me from running out of this mad house. Pouring the amber liquid into the glass, I use my magic to bring one of the glasses to the edge of the desk, before I pick it up and take a sip. I cough, as the alcohol burns the back of my throat on the way down.

"You'll get use to it" as she takes a long pull from her glass.

I doubt I'll ever get use to anything here.

"So I have a question?" she says after studying me for a moment.

"I may have and answer for you."

" What do your friends thing about you being here?"

I take a long sip from my cup and Rebekah smiles… " They don't know that your here do they?"

" The less they know the better, besides, I doubt that your brother would take kindly to having the gang mucking up his business here."

"Too right," another pause" So what did you tell them, if you don't mind my asking?"

I shrug taking another small sip, the burning was gone. " I told them I need to help my people. Not a completely lie. However I did say that I was going to Atlanta. It's better this way."

"It's better that you just abandon the people who've known your whole life. To help a girl you barely know, a stranger in a city that is at supernatural war. It seems a bit daft to me."

The guilt hit me again as the weight of her words rang true, but I had my own truth to tell her… " I wouldn't expect you to understand. You, who came into our lives only to make a mess of things. That reeked havoc on use out of boredom. My friends are important to me, without them… I may not have come out so great with everything that has happen to my family. You want to know why I want to help Davina? It's because I have been where she is; not to long ago I was sixteen and found out that I had powers that I didn't understand. My life, learning the craft after Grams died was an ordeal; full of mistakes, sheer luck and tons of hits and misses.

I wish someone had been there for me. I wish I hadn't been so desperate to learn how to control my gift that I turned to a man who only wanted to use me to bring back his family. If I had someone, maybe I wouldn't have turned to him. Maybe I would have been able to kill Silas the first time and my father would still be alive. Maybe I wouldn't be stuck, picking up the shattered pieces of my life. A mess I made all on my own. I didn't have that person to lean once my Grams was gone. If I can help her now… maybe it means that everything I went through wasn't for nothing. All the bad things, all the pain and lost was so I had the knowledge to pass on to someone… Davina is that someone, who a person to look out for her best interest. Not treat her like a weapon.

So yes, I feel bad. I hate that I lied to my friend. Hate, that I couldn't be stronger and stay in a town full of bad memories. However it was not without purpose, I will protect them anyway I can because they are all the family I have left. So if that means I have to lie to them I will. If it means I have to hurt , maim or kill others to keep them safe… then that is what I will do. More importantly , I came here because it was my choice and I wouldn't let them talk me out of it. So you can sit there, and think me 'daft'. At the end of the day, I know what I stand for. I know what I'm willing to fight for. Can you say the same?"

Her blue eye bore into me , she didn't trust me. Not that I couldn't understand that, I didn't trust any of them. However there was something else in her eyes, respect. Yes, she may not understand my choice but she could respect that it was mine. I had a feeling that she was the same way. Maybe we had more in common than I thought. Not that it would make us best friends or anything… but respect was a very good place to start. With a heavy sigh, she smiles at me raising her glass…

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you Bonnie Bennett. Welcome to Nola, get ready for a very bumpy ride." She finishes tilting her glass towards. I in turn do the same.

Yes, bumpy ride indeed.

* * *

**A/N: I know I am way to excited for this story but that is only because I know what is going to happen next. For a first chapter it's good. Setting everything up is a pain but you have to set the back story a bit. **

***Food for Thought***

**This chapter starts at the end of episode 5 of TO, when Elijah is explain just how dire the situation is for them. I know a few people, ( myself included) thought that Bonnie should be one of the character from TVD to crossover to TO. A big reason has to do with the fact that she (was) a witch. Thought that is a valid point I thought a better reason was to faceoff with Klaus again. ( or kissoff, I know I'm corny.) **

**I felt like through out TVD, Bonnie kind of handed Klaus his ass... more than once. Yet, Klaus didn't respond in his normal... I'm going to-kill-everyone-you-love-and-watch-you-suffer thing that he does. Some may say that had to do with Caroline ( a possibility). I would like to think it has more to do with the fact that there is just something about Bonnie that he can't shake. She gets under his skin, the only person to every come close to killing him and he let her live. I mean he has to be asking himself why that is, right? These are the feelings I want to explore with Klaus towards Bonnie in this story. Not to mention just how is Bonnie going to feel when she starts to see a different side to Klaus. ( and I'm not talking drawing ponies either). Bonnie isn't as closed-minded as people think, she is just very cautious and that's not always a bad thing. Who knows, maybe Marcel will be the one to open her eyes a bit and really get her to see what being a vampire means to not only The Originals but all the vampires in the Quarter. As for Marcel and Bonnie's first meeting...**

**Let's just say, it will be a magical one ;D (Corny I know... so sue me)**

**That's all I got. I really hope y'all like the first chapter, another gift for the new year from me to you.**

**Read, favorite, review... you know the drill :D Thanks again guys and as always...**

**Happy Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! Thanks for the response guys. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks for the reviews, follows, likes and loves. You are all great :D.**

* * *

I groan sitting up in my bed, the humidity was thick and sticky as strands of my hair stuck to the back of my neck. Head spinning I was moments away from vomiting out all the contents of my stomach. Stupid vampires. The welcome shot that Rebekah gave me quickly became another, and another and another. By my fifth shot I had a very nice buzz, thankfully Rebekah had plans with someone who called her away. So I did what any person in my positions would do in a new surrounding… I went exploring. Taking the tumbler glass that still had alcohol in it. The house… if you could call it that - was eerily quite. Which I guess-considering the company I was now keeping wasn't to odd. So with my alcohol fueled curiosity I went exploring. I pass door after door. From what I could tell picking into some of the door, each bedroom was different. One that caught my eye was that of the all white. I mean everything was white, the walls, furnitures fixtures but then it was have these accents of yellow. It was the only room I stepped into completely. The ceilings were high, it held a walking in closet and full bathroom. Would it be presumptuous of me to claim this room as my own. There at least wouldn't be any harm with me just sitting on the bed. So that is what I did,placing my drink on the night table. If I had to stay here, this was the room I wanted. Slowly I laid back the bed and closed my eyes.

Now as I slowly got out of bed, I was begging to reconsider the white room. It was too bright in the sunlight… but maybe that was just because of the hangover. I walked towards the bedroom door, my things were still down stairs. When I stepped in the hall. There were my bags as well as a tray. I frown looking from my left to my right. No one to be seen. I brought the tray in first. Taking the lid off, I found breakfast… for any army. There was pancakes, bacon, sausages, biscuits and gravy. Orange juice, coffee with a little sugar cubes and cream. And a fresh bowl of fruit. Who the hell was going to eat all this? Shakeing my head I place the lid back on retrieving the rest of my things from the hall.

After a quick shower, change of clothes and a nice hot meal. I decide it was time for me to leave the sanctuary. It was than that my phone went off… I had received a text. Walking to the night table by the bed I look at my phone.

I had received a few text.

Four were from last night, two from Caroline, both of which threaten my life if I didn't call her soon. Once from Elena; just wanting to see how I was doing. One, from Matt saying that he missed me and to come home soon because he could only take so much of Caroline and Elena being sad. Finally one from Damon; ordering me to call his girlfriend she missed me. I roll my eyes.

The recent one was from Jeremy. I smile sweetly as I read it; he said good morning, that everyone misses me but no one more than himself. I sent him a text back saying that I loved them all and that it was only one day there was no way they could miss me that much. Promising to call him soon I stood and put my phone in my back pocket and head downstairs. It took some doing but I was able to stumble upon the kitchen. Elijah and Hayley were laughing to themselves as I enter tray in hand.

"Good morning Miss, Bennett"

"Morning" Hayley said

I nod at them placing my tray in the sink, " Did you make my breakfast?" I ask as I began to wash my dirty dishes

He nods, coming to stand next to me. Taking the dish rag and bowl from my hand he took over the task of cleaning my plates…

" I wasn't quite sure what you had an appetite for. So I just made a bit of everything."

"I told him it was too much for one person." Hayley spoke up.

Nodding my head towards her, " She was right, but it was good… thanks"

"My pleasure, when ever you're ready I thought we could pay a visit to Davina this you could take in the sites a bit first."

I definitely wanted to take a look around the city. Like Mystic Falls, New Orléans seemed to be teeming with a supernatural presence. It was in the air, the magic that the city held was overwhelming. Even with the witches here not being able to use their magic it was infused into the city. Shinning like a beacon for any and all supernatural beings to gravitate towards. I wanted to learn as much as I could about this place; about the witches that live here and the vampires that seem to be running things…

"I was thinking about doing a bit of research how powerful she is and how little I know about what is happening to her. I figure I better play catch-up today so when we do meet I'm not going in blind."

Elijah nods "I have my mother grimoires, they are in the sitting room. Feel free to look them over, I will stop by with a spell I promised her. Tomorrow I can take you to see Davina, I'm sure she won't mind" he finishes

I nod " I guess I'll get started"

"If you need anything or would like to go to the Quarter just let Rebekah know. She will take you anywhere you need to go" he calls as I leave the room. I nod but continue on my way to the sitting room. It was on the same level as the kitchen. Walking in, I find Rebekah on the floor scrubbing something out of the rug. Was that blood? I didn't want the answer to that question. My eyes land on Klaus, who, for his part was sitting on the couch his attention on the book in his hand. I smile slightly towards Rebekah but completely ignore Klaus. Walking to the bookshelf I search for the grimoire.

"Brains and beauty, I can see why my brother is so fond of you and your kind" Klaus whispers from behind me.

I find the book and turn coming face to face with the devil. He was so close as he leans towards me his hands clasp behind his back. How could someone so good-looking have such an ugly soul. I roll my eyes and try to walk around him. He blocks my path again, a wicked smile on his lips.

"Come now love, If you're going to be spending time with me and mine. We might as well come to a truce."

"Truce… you?"

He faux surprise " I'm more reasonable than you think."

"You need trust to have a truce Klaus." I retort.

He chuckles in amusement at me shaking his head, leaning down he whispers in my ear " Oh I think there could be a little more than just trust." wagging his brows at me

I clench my teeth as my magic surges ready to be used. Against him.

"Nik," Rebekah calls from behind. Both Klaus and myself look towards her as she pulls her self up from the floor. " Leave the poor girl alone."

With his eyes still towards his sister, I take my opening, walking quickly past Klaus back towards the door I came from. Only to run into yet another sibling - Elijah on my way out. He smiles towards me but I do not reciprocate. That trap feeling was taking a hold of me, I could feel my magic pulsating just under the surface. A cold sweat sprouting on my forehead… It was like I was in one of my nightmares but this time it had come to life. Air.. I need air.

"I'll be out for a while… don't wait up."

"Rebekah can take you-" Elijah says.

"NO," turning abruptly back towards them, as the books fell from the shelves to the floor and the windows and door to the lawn outside open. Three pairs of eyes stare back at me a mixture of startled and astonishment coming through, " No… I can manage on my own."

With that I make a quick exit out the front door. Stopping just at the end of the drive way. Taking several breath I calm myself. My rapid irregular heart beats began to slow as I push the magic that had start to seep out back down. What the hell was wrong with me? It was right about now that I was starting to regret my coming here. It wasn't so much that they were bothersome… in fact that was the thing that was throwing me off the most. With Rebekah being nice the night before and coming to my aid this morning. To Elijah making me breakfast and Klaus; him offering the proverbial olive branch- what the hell was that all about? It was making me uneasy being around them, alone. Still it felt like something else, maybe I was uneasy being around the originals but it ran deeper than that.

It was easier back in Mystic Falls. Where the lines were drawn clearly in the sand. They were the enemy, the ones that couldn't be trusted. Here in Nola, that line were starting to blur. It was surprising how quickly they began blurring for me. If it weren't for their history, of not being trust worthy… I shook my head clearing the thought from mind. Mystic Falls or not, there was no way that I would be drawn in by their good behavior. It would only be a matter of time before one of them- more than likely Klaus, messed up. Giving me the all clear to hightail it out of here, if need be. I look down at the book in hand and sigh. Today, I would make my rounds and do some research. If the siblings decide to be difficult. I would be ready for them… and I had all the help I would need thanks to the Original witch's grimoire.

**New Orleans: Somewhere in the Bayou.**

"This is not good." Sophie thinks to herself as she struggles against the restraints binding her hands together. She and Sabine had been at the restaurant when dark-mask figures came in. Knocking Sabine unconscious on the floor and taking Sophie to some unknown location that she now stood in. The bag they had over her head obscures her sight but from the smell in the air. Sophie figured they had to be some where in the bayou. Not that it made her feel any better at this moment.

"Stop struggling child, you'll only hurt yourself" a voice called.

Suddenly the veil lifted and she could see. She watched as the Elder of their community walked into the room. Resting her bag on a table she began taking her items out.

"Killing me to kill Klaus or that baby is not the answer Agnes." Sophie said.

"I'm not going to kill you Sophie, I was there the day you were born." Agnes replied as she continues her work." I'm the last remaining elder and it is my duty to protect our power. Which means nothing if that baby is allowed to grow another day."

Sophie frowns, she knew Agnes and a few other were not pleased about her arrangement with Elijah and Klaus. They had good reason to be. The Originals were dangerous and for the moment… could not be killed. There was really no way to protect themselves from them. At least not with Marcel still having Davina who told him when they used their magic. For to long they've been ducks. At the time it made sense to align herself to a side that wanted to take down Marcel as much as they did.

So now, she was bound to Hayley. The young woman carrying the offspring of Klaus, and just like that they had the upper hand. It was clear to her, right after meeting Elijah that he valued family. He would do anything to protect them; she saw the protectiveness for that unborn child and the girl who was carrying it sprout up immediately. He hadn't hesitated to agree to her terms… Klaus was a different story. Though he may have valued family, he wanted power more than anything. Him agreeing was contingent upon his being able to win back the quarter from his friend Marcel. She found her self wondering how someone who wanted to have love and loyalty seemingly was able to cast those qualities aside himself in order to get what he wanted.

" Sabine's omen was clear; that baby will mean death for us all"

Sophie's attention was back on Agnes as she held a strange-looking object in her hand. Was that a needle; she watched as the she held it up to the light lightly flicking it with finger. Yep… and a big ass needle at that… but it wasn't just any from her she could feel the power radiating from it. Sophie's stomach drops as Agnes approaches her.

"What are you going to do?" she whimper struggling more against her bounds.

Agnes didn't reply to her pleas. Tilting her head to the side, she stick the needle deep into Sophie's neck as she let out a horrible scream. The ground shakes and the candles that were once lite in the small room now blew out. Sophie's scream vibrates through the walls, the floor, everything. Agnes continues until the surgen is empty. It's contents now flowing through Sophie's body.

The screams stop, and Sophie slumps over. Only vaguely aware of what just happen, warm hands take hold of her face. Gently she feels Agnes thumbs move gently below her eyes, wiping a way the tears that cover her face. Weeping softly, Agnes pulls Sophie's head down as far as it can go, laying against her chest. She strokes the sobbing girls hair as she felt her slipping out of cautiousness.

"Soon, it will all be over" Agnes whispers.

Her words were the last thing Sophie would hear. Agnes was the last things she saw, before the darkness took her into a deep slumber.

**The Mikaelson Estate**

"Young or old, dead or alive. Witches are pains in the ass" Klaus mutters as he picks up yet another book off the floor. After her little display of power and then hurrying out the door to do what god knows where. She had left her mess behind, leaving he and his siblings to clean up after her mess. He was less than amused; he was supposed to be meeting with Marcel at the local bar that he frequent. After the antics a few days ago where they had been seemingly on a wild goose chase only to be ditched by his portage had him a little more than perturbed. However if he was to gain his power back… he would have to play nice. With Marcel that is…

"So please tell me who's brilliant idea it was again to bring her here?" Klaus as taking a seat on the edge of the desk as he watched his other sibling pick up more of the withe's mess off the floor.

"Maybe if you just left her alone, like I told you she wouldn't have been so on edge."

Klaus rolled his eyes, " If I had to take into consideration the feeling of every witch that I came across… well I would never get anything done would I." He mocked

Elijah stood now, dusting off his sleeves as he turned to face Klaus. He could tell that he was put off by him for some reason. Klaus really hadn't the faintest idea why that would be. Seeing as he did nothing to the girl to begin with.

"Try and put yourself in her position brother."

"Not likely"

Elijah ignored him and continued " She is in a new city, her friends are back home. She has suffered through some traumatic experiences. Some of which we were at the very center of. Not to mention that she has just recent returned from the other side after being dead for three months. I think it would be understandable that she is a bit…"

"Crazed?" Klaus offered

Elijah frowned shaking his head " Pensive. I think she didn't really take into consideration what living with us here would do. She doesn't trust us Klaus. And if we are to get her on our side-"

"What do you mean our side, I thought you two had an arrangement?" Rebekah speaks up, now taking a seat on the couch. " She helps Davina and in return, we don't get to call on her for her magic. Or something like that."

Elijah nods, " That is true. Still, let me ask you both a question if you could name one of Bonnie strongest qualities. What would it be?"

"Her prudishness" Klaus said seemingly bored. He had better things to do than be talk about a witch that was of no use to him.

"Loyalty" Rebekah spoke as she scowled towards Klaus.

Elijah clapped his hands together pointing towards his sister, " Correct, her blinding loyalty to her friends has cost her more than any one person should have to pay. Yet still, she stands by Elena and the Salvatore's because it is in her nature to do so. Once she is part of a cause she will not relinquish it even if it were to serve her best interest. Until she was betrayed or the trust is lost. If we can get her to join ours, maybe Klaus will not need Davina at all."

"Only one problem with that genius plan of yours brother, the little witch hates us." Klaus said

"I'm pretty sure she only hates you, the rest of us she just doesn't trust all that much." Rebekah teased cause Klaus to scowl.

"Which is why," Elijah began trying to gain back his siblings attention. " We need to do what we can to make her feel at home. To help her to see that just because she left Mystic Falls, it doesn't meant that she is alone. That she can trust us and maybe… given enough time and how well Niklaus can behave, She may even come to like us."

"Enough to want to help us?" Rebekah said liking the sound of it.

"I would just like to point out something else," Klaus said walking to stand in the center of the room. "Bonnie is a witch, and currently; the French quarter is filled with witches that are being oppressed by Marcel. Don't you two think that if she were to join any cause… it would be theirs?"

Elijah smirked, " Why don't you let me handle that brother. Shouldn't you be off, to distract Marcel for the day?" he finished.

Klaus growled lowly. He bowed slightly towards him, " Of course, who am I to stand against you brother." He mocks with one more glowered look he makes his way out of the sitting room to find something else to better distract him. As he disappeared out of the front door, Hayley made her way into the room her hand covering the right side of her neck.

"Hey guys?" she called. Both Elijah and Rebekah turn towards her.

Elijah frowns, as he noticed her normally warm glowing skin seemed duller and paler now. Her steps were unsteady as she approached them. Elijah was about to make his way to stand by her but Rebekah had beat him to the punch.

"I think we may have a problem." She said lifting her hand, her fingers were stained with blood.

Rebekah turns her attention towards her brother, her hand over Hayley's forehead.

"She's burning up Elijah." Hayley leans on Rebekah's as she feels herself beginning to give way to unconsciousness. Speeding to her side, Elijah swoops her in his arms. " She was fine a few hours ago, how could this be coming on so…" Rebekah's question trails off as she and her brother exchange a knowing look.

"Sophie." The siblings say in unison.

Well, it looked like he was going to be having a very long conversation with that particular speeding up to her room; laying Hayley in her bed upstairs. Elijah told Rebekah to look after Hayley while he went out to find out what was going on with her. He would find Sabine, she and Sophie often spent a lot of time together. As he walked out of the house he pulled out his phone. Sending a text to Klaus informing him to meet him at Sophia's establishment and to find and bring Bonnie with him. Whatever reasoning Sophie had to explain this he wanted to make sure Bonnie was there. If only to get her to see that trusting the witches in the quarter… was just not an option.

**French Quarter: Bourbon Street**

He was running late, not that it surprised him in the least. Klaus was always one to do what he wanted when he wanted. So the fact that Marcel found himself sitting inside at the bar this early was beyond him. Standing he grabbed his jacket from the back of his stool. He made his way towards the exit but was stopped by one of the new vampire that had just been turned… Josh he thought his name was.

"Marcel, hey. Is there anything that I can get you? Anything that you need?"

Marcel rolled his eyes " Josh right?"

"Yeah"

"Look, I've got like got guys about 60 years ahead of you waiting for a daylight ring. So you don't have to try so hard"

Josh frowned slightly shrugging his shoulder turning to head towards a pool table. Marcel had a mind to stop and ask him about Klaus and where he was staying. However, he thought it was a conversation that he could have another day. It was late morning now. He had something to do. If Klaus really needed to find him… he knew his number. Walking down the street Marcel couldn't help but smile at his city. He wasn't a fool, he knew what Klaus was after. In fact he had some idea on the first night that he arrived.

Back in the day, the Originals ran this city. For a time witches, vampires, and werewolves got along. Or at least learned to deal with each other without spilling blood… often. Marcel had been a part of that development. Everything that he had learned, all of his knowledge was due in large part to Klaus and his siblings. Elijah taught him about philosophy, that sometimes to gain the trust of you enemies you had to approach them not with brute strength but with a sound mind and reasoning. Klaus, well his way of life was different. There was a hierarchy in their world. Hybrids/vampire were on the top of the food chain. Then werewolves and finally witches. They where are lesser and because we were owed respect by them. If they didn't give it willingly, or could not be reason with… than you took it. By any means necessary.

Rebekah… Rebekah taught him about love. That you could have found it as many times as you wanted. With as many people that you wanted. That love didn't- especially for their kind… knew nothing of age, or rank, color or creed. Love was love and true love as rare as it was. It was something that everyone should aspire for. Songs, plays, book and more had all taken their musing from this popular subject. Rebekah had been his first love, even to this day he had never loved a woman as much as he loved her.

That's when he felt it, someone powerful. Just as he looked up he ran right into the girl. The collision was so hard that she dropped all of her thing on the ground, papers sprawled out all over the concrete.

"Shoot" she cried as she lean down and began to pick them up.

Forever the gentleman, Marcel bent as well scooping up some of the papers.

"I'm so sorry." He said as he handed over the papers from his hand. She looked up and he was taken aback at how green her eyes were. The sour look on her face changed a bit and brighten as she smiled back at him. Her curly hair all hung loose to the right side of her neck, exposing her bare skin.

" I wasn't paying attention."

"Head in the books huh?" he said picking up the book from the ground, when he noticed the 'M' marking it. An all to familiar 'M'. " School work?"

She stood then taking the book from his hand. " Research… for a project I'm working one."

A magical one no doubt, Marcel looked the girl over as she stood there gathering her self. She was small, she couldn't be any taller than 5'4 maybe. Even with the height difference she was a beautiful girl to look at. And a witch. But not one that he had seen around before…

"How long are you in town for?"

She scoffs " Do I look like a tourist?"

He shrugged his shoulders " I've lived here all my life, it's easy to spot an outsider"

"Outsider, huh. You sound a bit snobbish."

"Only one Tuesdays."

She laughs pulling out her phone from her back pocket. She sent a quick message and then place the phone back. Looking back at him now she smiles, " Well I hate to hit and run but, I have to meet someone now."

She looked a bit annoyed, in truth so was he. A new witch was in town and he wanted to know why. And maybe distract himself with a pretty face. He watched as she smiled waving with her free hand and walked quickly down the sidewalk…

"I didn't catch your name?" he called after her.

He watched as she turned and smiled pausing for just a moment. " Bonnie." She answered and with that continued on to meet who ever it was that had called her. Marcel smiled, Bonnie was a pretty name for a pretty girl. He decide right than that he would find her again… if only to keep an eye on her.

* * *

**A/N: So, let me just say I'm sorry for taking so long. If you follow me on Tumblr I posted about my computer giving up on me so, there was that. Not to mention work so... yeah I'm kind of busy lol.**

**I'm not in love with this chapter, mostly because i just wanted to play with it some more. Still, I think it is ok as far of updates go. I'm trying to move the story along at a speed that isn't to rushed but also isn't to slow. i'm hoping that i found a happy medium ( only time will tell) **

**So we got a little Klonnie this chapter. What is going on with Bonnie? Whatever it is, it has more to do than just the Original family. No worries will get into that soon enough.**

**Agnes is stirring up trouble, if you watched episode six of TO than you know what that needle will do to Hayley. however I did warn you guys that I would be adding my own twist... so it's not just the baby that will be in danger. **

**And the Boncel, it was cute I guess. I was going to start the next chapter with them meeting but I decided to have them met now. For one because Marcel will learn about what Elijah and Davina are up to soon enough. Also I wanted Bonnie to be in the dark as too who this mystery guy is before she find out that it's Klaus' Marcel.**

**Oh the drama... how I love it.**

**Any way guys tell me what you think.**

**Review, Review, Review... please. I want to her what you guys think. Until next time...**

**Happy Reading!**


End file.
